neverendeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Eon Memes
These things may or may not be all that important. They may or may not have a basis in plot. But the players and/or the characters keep saying/doing/undergoing them. So here they can be collected, with explanation or not as you wish. I'm using a pretty broad definition that includes things that happen or are done as well as things that are said. If someone wants to make a separate "this shit keeps happening!" page and split those away from the "proper" memes, they are free to do so. I just figured there's enough stuff that happens way more often than it should and feels the same as the memes, so I put it here. If something is sufficiently plot-related that it's likely to end up anagrammed somewhere or as the solution to a serious business puzzle, it may belong here instead. The Wall *'I'm not a girl, I'm just an elf!' (Alternately: "She -- he -- ELF.") :Baudin figured that 'elf' was a good enough catch-all for addressing Ethan. No, he doesn't care that Ethan is a half-elf. *'Facepalm' :It isn't a session of Eon if Ethan doesn't facepalm at least once. *'Jingle, jingle!' :Sluf loves things that jingle, and he wants you to love them, too. *'I can't leave you people alone for five minutes!' :Ethan screams this. Ethan screams this a lot. *'Grappling beholders' :Jose Freespirit was the first. The fact that he was turned to stone apparently wasn't a lesson enough. *'This one time, at bard camp...' :Tobo had a very distinctive way of telling encouraging stories. *'Fab Dick's ... interesting statistical anomalies' :HOW DOES HE EVEN DO THIS. *'I Prepared Explosive Runes Today' :Goddamnit, Fab D. *'[[Ethan of Malvont|''I'm the prettiest princess at the ball!]]' :Well, it was Ming-ui for a while, and then it was Fab Dick, but it seems to have defaulted to Ethan now. *'Ashra getting hit by lightning''' :Ashra was hit by lightning quite a few times during one particular storm. After the first time, wherein he took massive damage on top of the damage he'd just taken from explosive runes in the telescope, Ming-ui shouted up to him, "Don't worry, Ashra! Lightning never strikes the same place twice!" :He was hit by lightning twice more in that storm. Let's not talk about the time the party fought a blue dragon. *'... the Mother Brain ALL HAIL THE MOTHER BRAIN' :During a planning session for the second assassination attempt on Highman Grax, Ashra made a passing reference to the Mother Brain, coughed, muttered all hail the Mother Brain, and continued talking as though nothing had transpired. *'"I totally understood that."' :Shiolay went around saying that for a couple weeks while a two wore off. *'Is it chess notation?' :Ethan's questionably brilliant idea regarding the solution of the music puzzle in the Ruins of Eldergrin. He soon realized that none of the puzzles that they had previously encountered were on the level of complexity as chess notation encoding a music puzzle that only someone with a Ph.D in music theory could solve. No one has ever let him live this down. *'Garbage day?' :Yes, Claire really does act like that. *'The beholder making tumble checks' :WHO IS TUMBLING? BEHOLDER IS TUMBLING? HOW CAN THIS BE? *'Kruglorious!' :HE IS KRUGLOR THE KRUGLORIOUS *'Ethannn, ___'s a dick!' :First, Claire said that Ashra was a dick. Next, Ashra said that Claire was a dick. Then Ethan threatened to teach them the meaning of friendship and love if they didn't get over it. *'Ashra's Arcane Fire only working when it's not that important' :Kind of like Ashra's mindblast, back in the day. *'Karijou (Claire) calling Chimegumi (Ashra II) "Claire" by accident' :what is this i don't even *'The Elemental Plane of saves, hash browns, etc.' :The multiverse is a strange and wonderful place. *'Misdirection to Fauntleroy.' :When Ethan started casting Misdirection on Dwayne, he redirected to Fauntleroy. A couple of days later, the party heard from Shiolay, who told them that Sam was missing, and all attempts to scry redirected to Fauntleroy... :(No, Sam is not Dwayne.) *'Freshmen having the same names as established characters' :Ethan and Claire and ... Ethan and Claire, oh my. (Since everyone is mistaking Chimegumi for "Claire" in real life, if there is a freshman named Luke next year, she will lol so hard.) *'Meanwhile, in the goldschlager corner'... :Also the gold-chugger corner, also the lute-strummer corner, also ... you get the idea. *'We are never bargaining with hard drugs again.' :This becomes relevant far more often than you'd think. *'na na na na NA na ...' : Goddamn it speak speak speak. *'It's Ethan of Malvont!' : For someone who tries really hard not to be noticeable, he sure gets recognized a lot. *'Bars exploding' : The current Party Bars Exploded Count is at seven. *'Leilah being hit by cannons' : Fucking reflex saves. *'Marcus Fairlan is a dick.' : Ethan really doesn't appreciate mindfuckery. *'Malicor Facts' :It's like Chuck Norris, if Chuck Norris carried a heavy repeating ROCKET LAUNCHER. *'Oh, ''honey.' :First Ashra said it to Claire, horrifying/cracking up everyone around. Then everyone else started saying it. *'400 dwarven barbarians''' : Based on an idea by Karijou of an incredibly difficult dungeon with 20 rooms. 400 level 1 dwarven barbarians begin the dungeon, and each room they conquer, they all level, leading to one or two level 20 dwarven barbarians at the end. This has never occurred in Eon AFAWK, but references to it certainly do. *'Eyelasers' : The party's general fear of Barron Ganth led to their deciding, with no actual evidence, that he has eye lasers and we need to fear them. Has nothing to do with [[Herr Doctor|the party member who actually had eyelasers.]] *'Sudo do ''x' : Not Ashra's most commonly used SLA, but probably the most amusing one. *'Where I come from, _____ means something!' : Leilah is still getting over the culture shock between Nyasa and the Northern Continent. *'And for my second action...' :Kruglor can get a lot done in a standard action. Especially with the help of the Dimension Die. *'Who hasn't tapped your mom?' : The party likes to read a bit too much into Anahita's status as a goddess of fertility. *'That counts as a devotion!' : Killing dragons, calling dragons "whores!", blowing up bars, hating chess, punching people in the dick ... all of these are sacred to Ethan. According to Ashra, anyway. *'Can we put a ____ in you?' : The party really wants to modify Goneril Frontline Eleven, their Warfridge War''forged companion, to include such amenities as a mini-cooler, grill, and radio. He does not approve. *'Illithids banging on Warforged' : Ashra's first reaction to Eleven was to knock on his side. Then the fake Inquisitor did it to Eleven. Then Xoth did it to his Warforged subordinates... *'TL;DR!' : Leilah. *'Bitches better read my freaking letter.' : It started as Ashra's reference to Comentarii de Bello Populi, but is even more relevant in the light of the time travel letters. *'The stars are brightest when there is no moon.' : This was Kruglor's genius answer to ... something the fake Inquisitor asked him, and is now the answer to anything about Kruglor. *'DONGSDONGSDONGSDONGSDONGS...' : Sendings, divine answers, codes ... it's really an all-purpose ... thing. *'No one said Grax was ''good at puzzles...' : Despite having the same player as Ashra, Grax can't seem to solve puzzles. *'That ... happened.' : From Kanye's reflection on his transformation into a golem. *'Occupy Baldur!' : It's funny because he does. *'Journal of Interesting Things I'm Keeping''' : Lucky's favorite pastime, also used as the more general x of interesting y I'm z-ing. Also good for loot storage! * Whorls ''' : 'When something normally a pushover is suddenly double-plus scary, it has whorls. *'Bees''' : Everything is made of bees. Everything. See Eon: Hall of Many Bees. Category:For the lulz